This invention relates generally to electric toasters and more particularly to an improved toaster chassis assembly therefor.
Electric pop-up toasters conventionally employ sheet metal frames and the like structures for supporting wire bread guards and heating element cards. In many cases relatively heavy metal pieces extend across the top of the toaster frame structure to provide support to the last mentioned components. The use of the metal pieces, along with a relatively heavy support frame structure, increases the cost of such toasters and can make their assembly more time-consuming.
Examples of toasters of the last-described type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,529,537; 3,529,538; 2,778,912; 2,725,816; and 2,522,724.